


Other Skies

by RheaofSaturn



Series: Outlaw Justice [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Roads Not Taken, just stuff that distracted me from the actually storyline, sandbox of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaofSaturn/pseuds/RheaofSaturn
Summary: Those damned annoying ideas that pop up and just won't go away





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to go forth with the Sequel to Forsaken, brimming with ideas and plots, when instead I started wondering about something else.   
> What if it hadn’t been Raphael? 
> 
>  
> 
> What would it be like if Michael was the one not willing to give up on his brother. What would Forsaken look like if Michael was the one plotting and planning? 
> 
>  
> 
> And then this happened…
> 
>  
> 
> I have to admit, I thought Raphael was dark in Forsaken, I mean I wrote her dark, no holds barred willing to do anything for her brother. But a few lines into this I realized that Michael is on a whole different level of brooding dark. Like the guy just oozed with pent up regret and nothing to lose. 
> 
> Will maybe be continued, maybe not.

Of all the given possibilities, Hell having a back door wasn't one that crossed anyone's mind. Though, if it did, one of the brilliant minds this particular existence of a hidden escape could have occurred to is Amenadiel number one person to seek out after his obligatory report to God.

 

Michael is not just the Leader of Heaven's Armies because he is one of the oldest and most experienced. The brain hidden underneath that wild mop of blond hair is as sharp as the sword by his side. Just as dangerous too. Amenadiel has seen what both are capable off and to this day he wavers between awe and fear constantly.

 

Michael could have thought of the possibility, that he is sure of. The real question is, if he did, why did he never do anything about it. Surely it would be within the archangels capabilities to take care of that oversight.

 

“Lucifer has left Hell” Amenadiel manages to deliver the news without his personal feelings coloring the words. He doesn't mention the how and the where, out of pure curiosity.

 

Heaven's Leader raises an eyebrow. The one on his right side that is still whole, not the other one that is parted by the scar going right through the middle of his eye and part of his cheek. Gray-blue eyes fix him with a look that tells all Amenadiel needs to know. _So what_ spelled out in them clear for Amenadiel to read. “Has he?” Michael inquires with no inflection in his voice. Neither surprise nor any other kind of reaction on his face. “And what does our esteemed Father have to say about that?”

 

Amenadiel swallows down the remark about respect that's on the tip of his tongue, his curiosity is satisfied and it would be wasted breath with Michael, who has made it an art to rile their father and his once closest siblings up at every chance he gets, without ever crossing into true rebellion. Respect is not something you can expect from Heaven's Leader anymore. Those times are long past.

 

“He hasn't” Amenadiel had reported the news to their Father first. His reaction had been as anti-climatic as Michael's is right now. Dismissing the messenger and returning to whatever he'd been doing without a word.

 

“Of course not” Michael huffs, returning his unflinching gaze to some point in the distance. Effectively ending the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, it's short, but like, the idea is fun to play with, so maybe I'll even write a bit more, but no promises


End file.
